


Casefile#1 VILISCA

by Foxlady



Series: Avengers Casefiles. [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Weird Cases, F/F, F/M, Gen, Natasha Romanov is a Russian Superstitious Scaredycat, Steve Rogers is an Angel, Tony Stark Doesn't Believe in Ghosts, Unflappable Bruce Banner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: Clint Barton, acróbata extraordinario, se ha caído de un tercer piso en una misión para SHIELD en la heartland. Eso es suficiente para que todos los Avengers partan a meterse en un caso muy, muy extraño...





	Casefile#1 VILISCA

*******************  
VILISCA  
*******************

Lo primero que había sabido Steve del tema era que Clint estaba hospitalizado y Natasha estaba furiosa. A pesar de su reputación de saltar primero y preguntar después, eso lo hacía cuando estaba solo: cuando tenía a los Commandos, y luego a los Avengers, y a los STRIKE y SPIN teams de SHIELD, Steve prefería planear las cosas, estudiar el terreno, hacer planes detallados. 

Después de Bucky, le tenía terror a perder un soldado a sus órdenes otra vez.

Por eso él y Natasha eran los únicos despiertos en el quinjet de SHIELD que los llevó al corazón del país, a Iowa, en donde Clint estaba hospitalizado en Des Moines. 

Tony y Bruce estaban durmiendo en sus respectivos asientos, Bruce roncando un poco: llevaban treinta horas despiertos en el lab cuando Natasha los había llamado, con esa cosa glacial en su voz que decía que estaba o furiosa, o asustada. 

Se debía haber leído toda la información mientras se preparaba el quinjet, y estaba abrazándose a sí misma en su chaqueta de cuero, la que tenía la manga rebanada en el antebrazo, los ojos al frente. Steve acabó de leer la poquísima información que tenían en el tablet, y se volvió a ella.

\- Nat.- susurró.- Clint estará bien: ha tenido caídas serias antes.-

\- Eso no fue una caída de un tercer piso, Rogers.- dijo Natasha con voz severa.

\- Pero...- Steve apagó la tablet y la puso a un lado.- Nat, no había nadie más en la casa. Puede haber perdido el equilibrio, el edificio es viejo, es...-

\- Clint conoce ese edificio.- dijo Nat, mordiéndose el carnoso labio rojo.- Steve... Clint creció en una granja en las afueras de Creston, a medio camino de Des Moines. Lo enviaron precisamente porque además de ser bueno con casos de este tipo, es un nativo del terreno.- agregó.- Fury no me pidió que fuéramos, máxime con Thor en Asgard. Pero no me logro sacar de la cabeza que...- Natasha movió la cabeza. Steve la miró, las cejas fruncidas, pero los ojos compasivos.

\- Traernos no fue idea de SHIELD, sino tuya? Me mentiste?-

Natasha asintió, mirándolo de hito en hito, sus ojos verdes desafiantes, pero Steve se suavizó.

\- No tienes que mentirme para que venga en ayuda de Clint. A ninguno de nosotros. Y prefiero que hagas eso, a que dejes todo sin una palabra y vengas sola.-

Natasha se vio desconcertada, y luego apartó la vista, parpadeando, removiéndose en la silla.- Deja de ser tan jodidamente comprensivo, Rogers. Un día, esa confianza tuya te va a matar.-

\- Sí, bueno, quiza. pero la pasaré mejor entretanto.- dijo Steve, estirando las larguísimas piernas: al menos los quinjets estaban diseñados con soldados altos en mente, lo que hacía que a Nat con frecuencia le colgaran los pies.- Cuéntame tú mejor lo que pasa. Confío más en tu instinto.-

\- Han desaparecido cuatro niñas y una mujer en las cercanías de Massena, cerca de la carretera 148. Sin relación entre ellas, sin señales de secuestro violento, sin obvias pistas a familiares o cercanos. Cuando desapareció la tercera llamaron al FBI: cuando desapareció la cuarta de un automóvil cerrado, en la mitad de la carretera, y literalmente frente a los ojos de sus padres, llamaron a Fury, y él mandó a Clint.-

\- No hay cadáveres.- dijo Steve con curiosidad.

\- No. En los cinco casos, la niña o la mujer han sido dejadas solas en un espacio cerrado, y con un intervalo tan pequeño como de seis minutos, han desaparecido.-

\- Y qué esperaban que hiciera Clint?- preguntó Steve, interesado a su pesar.- No es un detective...-

\- Clint conoce el terreno y está abierto a pensar en portales y aliens, a diferencia de la mayoría. Si se trata de un asesino redneck violador, o de un jodido alien con rayos láser, encontrará la evidencia. Tú sabes cómo son de agudos sus ojos.-

\- Crees que por eso la caída? Que no fue un accidente?-

Natasha snorted.- Clint no se caería de un tercer piso por accidente!-

\- Pero quizá sí a propósito.- dijo una voz del asiento detrás de ellos, y Tony asomó sus ojos brillantes entre los asientos de Nat y Steve.- No sería la primera vez!-

\- Duérmete, Stark.-

\- No, estoy curioso.- Tony alargó una mano por encima del asiento para pinchar algunos de los rizos de Nat entre sus dedos, que atacó su mano con ferocidad.- Siempre he querido ser un detective! Suena muy excitante! vamos a rescatar esas niñas, y a cubrirnos de gloria, y después de refregarle por la cara a Tweety que lo logramos sin él, nos revelamos a la prensa, Avengers de Incógnito haciendo justicia! Es un win, win, no es así? Piensa en el soponcio que le va a dar al secuestrador cuando le caigamos encima...-

\- Tony, tu aceptarías ir a limpiar piscinas con tal de no tener que ir a reuniones de Stark Industries con Pepper.- dijo Steve mientras Nat trataba de morderle la mano a Tony.

\- Las piscinas se limpian?!-

\- Oh, millonario de mierda...-

 

***************************

 

Bruce aún bostezaba y se frotaba ojos legañosos, pero Tony estaba completamente despierto y activo, y les consiguió café a todos, arrendó un Volvo y los tuvo en el hospital en menos de veinte minutos en cuanto pisaron tierra. Clint estaba dopado hasta el pelo para bajar la hinchazón de su cerebro y minimizar el daño: aunque había aterrizado con habilidad, un tercer piso era un tercer piso. Con la cara negra de moretones, una pierna en tracción y un hombro escayolado, su aspecto era tan espantoso que incluso Tony se quedó en silencio mientras Bruce leía el chart y fruncía el ceño, aunque no parecía ansioso. Natasha al lado, que confiaba en nadie más como confiaba en Bruce, lo miró interrogativamente aún mientras acariciaba el cabello sucio de Clint, en donde alcanzaba por la máscara de oxígeno.

\- Doloroso, y al menos un mes quieto. La concusión es doble, pero se ha desinflamado satisfactoriamente. Si mantienen el tratamiento, no veo porqué no debería recuperarse bien.- dijo Bruce, y Natasha se relajó visiblemente.

\- Dónde está Tony?- Steve, que se había ocupado en observar la habitación, la ventana, los edificios cercanos y la ventilación, estimando la seguridad del lugar, se asomó a la puerta para ver a Tony entrar con una docena de globos con helio, un ramo de alegres peonías naranjas, una manta con pajaritos de un morado violento, una capelina de bebé y una caja de bombones. - Pero qué diablos es eso?-

\- No había manta rosada de niña en la tienda de regalos, estaban agotadas.- dijo Tony airosamente, poniendo la manta sobre la pierna en tracción, la capelina ( tenía encaje y un lacito) sobre la cabeza del inconsciente Clint, y empezar a atar los globos, entre los que habían corazones, autos, uno de Frozen, y uno redondo y enorme que decía » IT’S A GIRL!» en los rieles de la cama.- Los bombones son para nosotros, ábrelos, Stalin.-

Steve se giró a Natasha esperando que se pusiera a gritar, pero Nat estaba muy serena chupando un bombón y le ofreció a la caja a Bruce.- Los con forma de hojita son de menta. Gracias, Stark.-

Steve intercambió una mirada de incredulidad con Bruce, que se encogió de hombros y se echó un bombón a la boca mientras salía.-

 

***************************

 

\- Doce cámaras alta sensibilidad, una en las flores, el resto en los globos. Anímate, arañita comemoscas, podrás ver en color y con sonido cuando vengan a cambiarle la palangana, en todo su esplendor.- Tony conducía el Volvo poco rato luego con Natasha en el asiento del copiloto. Oculto en la caja de bombones ( ya vacía, y había habido una auténtica pelea por el último de almendra) un pequeño Iphone mostraba doce ángulos distintos, HD, todos con controles respectivos de la habitación de Clint. Natasha sonreía levemente.- Ahora que ya tenemos el pajarito vigilado, vamos a resolver el caso, verdad? Yo quiero resolver el caso. O sea, vinimos a resolver el caso.-

\- Tony, no deberíamos dejarle esto al FBI y las agencias entrenadas? Clint tiene habilidades para este tipo de cosas, pero nosotros no.- dijo Bruce, muy juiciosamente. Tony pegó una frenada que los hizo inclinarse a todos bruscamente, antes de volverse indignado, quitándose las gafas.

\- Perdón? Somos los Avengers! Dos genios, una superespía, un supersoldado! Cómo no nos vamos a llevar la gloria?-

\- Bruce, si el FBI fuera a resolver el caso, ya lo habrían hecho.- dijo Natasha, girándose al igual que Tony. Bruce alzó las manos.

\- Yo no discuto con ustedes dos cuando se ponen así, sólo digo que no es el tipo de caso en el que yo soy útil...-

\- Es rescatar niñas. Cómo no vas a ser útil?-

\- Aplanadora con piernas, les recuerdo? Nivel de sutileza cero, nivel de sigilo cero?-

\- Aunque no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, Tony puede tener un punto aquí, Doctor.- dijo Steve pensativamente, a lo que Tony gesticuló con la mano expresivamente.- No perdemos nada con tratar, y si hay una chance de ayudar a esas pequeñas, no veo porqué no tomarlo. JARVIS nos avisará si algo sucede en New York, y además... si Natasha tiene razón y lo de Clint no fue un accidente, significa que se acercó a ,la verdad lo suficiente para poner intranquilo a alguien.-

\- Muy agudo, Jessica Fletcher. - dijo Tony volviendo a acelerar.- Adónde vamos, Tuppence?-

Natasha estaba mirando fijamente la pantalla en donde a Clint le estaban cambiando suero, pero parecía entender el chiste, porque sonreía.- El FBI se instaló en Martensford, primero quiero su información. Luego, veremos.-

\- Si Steve es Jessica Fletcher y Natasha es Tuppence Beresford, quién se supone que soy yo?- se quejó Bruce desde el asiento trasero mientras Tony aceleraba.- Clouseau?-

\- Tú eres Monk.-

* puteadas en sudanés *

 

*************************

 

A pesar de que Tony le había ordenado a JARVIS que hackeara las cámaras de seguridad de la estación de policía de Martensford, exclusivamente para que les tomara una fotografía de los cuatro caminando en la neblina hacia la cámara, Natasha bella con luz en el cabello, Steve enorme atrás con su casaca de piloto, Bruce elegante en su larga gabardina, y él, el primer plano, de traje oscuro quitándose las gafas ( casi se podía oír a The Who de fondo) el humor juguetón se apagó en cuanto entraron a la estación: se podían oír sollozos histéricos, y Tony se apartó para dejar pasar a Bruce, que fue directo a una mujer pálida y consumida que lloraba en un pequeño sofá verde, mientras una docena de agentes y otra docena de policías daban vueltas en un hall que tenía todas las señales de un trabajo sin descanso de días: habían paneles de fotos y mapas, tazas de café abandonadas, cajas vacías de comida, notas apresuradas con plumón de horarios y lugares pegadas con corchetes a las paredes, y el aspecto húmedo y desolado de hombres que llevan horas buscando en la llovizna sin éxito. La misma habitación parecía húmeda, las alfombras sucias de barro: y no era nada difícil identificar a las madres, de las que había tres, por sus caras pálidas y drenadas, las caras de personas que aún no entienden la herida mortal que han recibido.

Nat miró a Tony: no habían cinco paneles, habían seis. En el sexto, estaba la foto de un niño de seis años.

\- Shit.- Tony se mordió el labio, pero Steve ya se había adelantado al tipo que era obviamente el sheriff, un hombretón tosco, con un gran bigote curvo y el pelo pelirrojo escaso bajo el sombrero. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que ha perdido peso bruscamente en unos días, y de no ser por su claro agotamiento, habría parecido una caricatura: pero la impotencia y el dolor de su rostro era conmovedor, sobre todo en un hombre que debía haber ya visto mucho en su vida.

\- Sheriff Radoslaw?- saludó, tendiendo su manaza. El sheriff la estrechó sin pensarlo: había algo tan calmo, tan poderoso en Steve cuando quería. Steve, que aparentemente había memorizado rápidamente los nombres en el panel junto a la puerta, estrechó las manos de los dos deputies a sus lados.- Agente Gordon, Agente Roberts. Mi nombre es Rogers y soy parte del equipo del agente Barton. Mis compañeros y yo querríamos ayudar si es posible, si le parece bien.-

Natasha, que había ido en línea recta a los agentes del FBI, se giró con un poco de admiración: obviamente los agentes del FBI llevaban la investigación, pero la policía local eran los dueños de casa, y bastante humillados que estaban ya de requerir más ayuda. Steve se puso a hablar con el sheriff con su fácil familiaridad, mientras Bruce ya se había sentado junto a una de las madres, y otra se había acercado, atraída por los calmantes tonos del Dr. Banner. Natasha se volvió al agente del FBI a cargo, al que conocía por ser un contacto habitual de Clint, y cuyo cansado rostro no presagiaba nada bueno.

\- Así que ahora un niño?- dijo por todo saludo. El agente suspiró.

\- En serio. Barton se cae de un techo y vienen los Avengers en patota?-

\- Primero, estamos de incógnito. Segundo, con seis desaparecidos, debería estar agradecido de la ayuda que recibas, Juspecyk, sea de donde sea.- dijo Natasha, y había algo sombrío cuando agregó.- Cuarto, Barton se cayó de un techo y vinieron todos los Avengers. Y no estamos contentos.-

George Juspecyk, profiler estrella del FBI retrocedió un poco.

 

***************************

 

\- El pequeño Sean estaba en su cuarto, castigado por una pataleta en el mall. Lo habían dejado solo menos de una hora, y la única ventana de la habitación está a seis metros de altura, eso sin contar que la puerta tiene seguro y estaba con el monitor de bebé puesto. Cuando su madre oyó silencio creyó que se había dormido, pero igualmente subió a verlo, y encontró el cojín en el que le gustaba sentarse aún tibio.- informó Bruce cuando, dos horas luego Steve, Natasha, con una carpeta en la mano, y él salieron de la estación. Steve había conseguido la cooperación de la policía local: Nat había aterrorizado a los agentes del FBI en soltar todo lo que sabían: Bruce había hablado por horas con los parientes. Pero la búsqueda del pequeño no había tenido resultados hasta ahora, y Steve miró al cielo nublado frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo la frustración, mientras Bruce chequeaba su teléfono y Nat miraba cómo le cambiaban sábanas a Clint.

\- Dónde está...?- 

\- Arriba, indigentes!- la voz de Tony era enérgica, cuando en vez del Volvo que habían estado usando, lo que se estacionó con un chirrido de frenos fue una van negro opaco, con luces altas y doble corrida de focos en el techo en la más pura tradición redneck.- Todos arriba de la Mystery Machine! Y no hay premios por saber quién es Daphne!-

Steve miró con confusión a Bruce, que súbitamente largó una risita. No era malo verlo sonreír, porque el dolor de las familias parecía haberlo permeado de alguna forma.

\- Arriba, Fred.- dijo Bruce pacientemente. - Tony, más te vale que no intentes saltar a mis brazos si te asustas, no soy capaz de balancearnos a los dos.-

\- De qué diablos estás hablando?- soltó Tony indignado. La van por dentro estaba equipada con una consola de pantallas, dos estaciones de trabajo, un sofá en L para acomodarse, y un mini refrigerador con una cafetera encima. Del techo colgaba una bola de disco, por supuesto.

\- Estoy asumiendo que eres la estrella del show y yo soy el hippie cobarde?-

\- Y el único que lo aguanta.- comentó Natasha, acomodándose en el sofá con su famosa adaptabilidad, tras sacar un jugo de naranja del repleto fridge, y arrojarle unas bananas a Steve.- No, no hagas caso, es Scrappy...-

Bruce ladró de risa mientras Tony bufaba. Necesitaban reír después de la angustia y la desolación de esa estación de policía. Steve levantó la cabeza al ver que la van parecía conducirse sola, pero luego comprendió que Tony había instalado a JARVIS como sistema de navegación.

\- JARVIS ha escaneado todo el estado, y ha marcado los sitios como posibles, probables y negativos en donde podrías ocultar a alguien. Ahora está revisando los campos, en busca de zonas de menor densidad, o densidad alta anormal.-

\- Menor...?-

\- Tierra removida para enterrar a alguien recientemente. O un búnker.- explicó Bruce.

\- Oh, diablos.- 

\- Mientras tanto, yo me di una vuelta por la mayor radio del estado y su canal local. Sus periodistas me amaron, por supuesto...-

\- Te estabas haciendo el lindo con la prensa?-

\- Qué te has creído, pelirroja? Yo * soy * lindo.-

\- Averiguaste algo, Tony?- preguntó Steve pacientemente, porque era claro que el playboy tenía algo que decir.

\- Averigué algo sabroso, sabroso. Sabían que Iowa es uno de los lugares con más desapariciones inexplicadas? Muche gante le echa la culpa a los parques, los bosques del norte cerca de Sioux y Cedar, pero la verdad es que las desapariciones son más corrientes en el sur. Al menos un par por año es lo normal, pero Iowa llega a veinte al año.-

\- Aparte de folklor, te dijeron algo más?- Bruce no parecía muy impresionado.

\- Pero gente! Esto es un Archivo X! Ritos satánicos, asesinos seriales, una lamprea comegente... estamos hablando de cientos de personas!-

\- Iowa tiene temperaturas de -10 en pleno invierno, Tony. Lo más probable es que un montón de esa gente aparezca en primavera.- dijo Bruce, con cierta acidez.- Y la densidad de policías y guardaparques es menor que la estándar, además. JARVIS, no has encontrado nada sospechoso aún? A mí esto me suena a asesino serial, y aunque no quisiera decirlo, los asesinos seriales pedófilos no son famosos por dejar a sus víctimas vivas mucho tiempo después del secuestro. Quizá afortunadamente...- agregó con aspereza. Natasha apartó la mirada, pero Steve notó la dureza en su mandíbula, y el rostro de Tony, perdiendo parte de su chispa.

\- Lo que aún no tengo claro es de *dónde* se cayó Clint.- mencionó Steve.- No deberíamos empezar por ahí?-

\- De una casa antigua sububana, en Vilisca.- dijo Tony, tocando una pantalla, en donde JARVIS mostró una bella casa georgiana con techo puntiagudo, de tres pisos y ático.- Aparentemente bajó caminando directo del campo de aviación que hay más al norte. No crees que podríamos ir a dar una vuelta a ese campo? Quizá....-

\- Vilisca?- la voz de Steve se había vuelto cortante. - Oh, por Dios. Yo conozco esa casa.-

\- Steve? Pensé que nunca habías salido de Brooklyn cuando niño?- preguntó Bruce, sorprendido al interés de Steve, que ahora buscaba entre los papeles del FBI hasta dar con una fotografía de la casa, en blanco y negro lustroso.- O fue cuando estabas en viaje con la venta de bonos...-

\- No, no. Este caso... ocurrió antes que yo naciera, pero lo recordaban cada año en los periódicos. Una vez Bucky y yo leímos la historia completa, una vez que atraparon un posible sospechoso en 1932, y Bucky tenía tanto miedo que acabó quedándose a dormir en mi casa... nunca ninguno de ustedes oyó hablar de los asesinatos de Vilisca?-

\- Oye eso me suena, yo era un nerd muy nerd de pequeño...- Bruce tomó la foto, y la estudió largamente.- Tenían que ver con un hacha, o estoy confundido con Amytiville?-

\- Muy mala película!-

\- Es un caso real!-

\- Qué diablos, las paredes de verdad sangraban?-

\- Ése no es El Resplandor?-

\- La casa tiene tours nocturnos, viernes y sábado. Los otros días está cerrada al público.- los interrumpió Natasha, leyendo de sus celular, aunque balanceaba el Iphone en donde Clint dormía como un bendito en el muslo.- Los tours los hace la familia Robinson, lejanos parientes de los Moore, la familia víctima del asesino.- completó. A Tony le brillaban los ojos: Bruce se veía un tanto incómodo.

\- Tours de casas embrujadas? Ése es nuestro método investigativo?- preguntó secamente.

\- Es el de Clint.- dijo Steve, entrelazando los dedos. Vamos a ver la casa y luego al campo aéreo que visitó Clint. La policía y el FBI están haciendo todo lo lógico, y JARVIS seguirá escaneando la región completa por pistas. Veamos qué tal nos va con el método.... poco ortodoxo de Clint.-

\- Who you gonna call?- canturreó Tony, metiéndose a la cabina para manejar manualmente, mientras Natasha y Bruce se repartían los papeles del FBI en el sofá y Steve, en el asiento del copiloto, releía el caso de los asesinatos de Vilisca.

 

******************************

 

\- Por Dios, es un lugar bastante creepy.- dijo Tony, casi para sí, mientras estacionaba delante de la vieja casa, que sin verjas ni jardines, estaba un poco inclinada en la colina de césped que le servía de marco, sombreada por un enorme sicomoro. Alguna vez habían habido casas alrededor, probablemente las antiguas casonas de comienzos de siglo con sus grandes terrenos: pero ahora era la única casa en su cuadra, separada de las demás por un par de calles, y acompañada por el bastante truculento cartel: VILISCA AXE MURDER HOUSE.- Sutil, ehh?--

\- Es un atractivo turístico, por siniestro que sea.- Steve se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la campera de cuero: hacía frío.- Supongo que mucha gente viene a estos tours, pero parece que esta noche somos los únicos.-

\- Con este frío, no me extraña.- Tony se frotó las manos y buscó sus guantes de cuero, ofreciéndole una bufanda gruesa a Bruce que la tomó agradecido. Natasha, con la chaqueta, sweater delgado y jeans finos,, los miró con cierto desprecio.

\- No te ofende esta ... fascinación, Steve?- Bruce, que cerraba el grupo, los siguió colina arriba, en donde la luz en el porche era la única señal de vida. Tony trepó por el césped con la vista en la cara, mientras Natasha muy urbanamente tomaba la escalinata de piedra.

\- Molestarme? Bruce, en mi época, esto era un auténtico circo. Los crímenes se usaban para vender diarios, mucho peor que hoy en día. Ser políticamente correcto empezó, por lo he leído, en los 90. Antes, la gente compraba pedacitos de las ropas manchadas de sangre por el morbo, se vendían las fotografías de los linchamientos de afroamericanos en el sur como postales de regalo... de veras, esto me parece hasta inocente.--

Tony, que llegaba adelante, tocó el timbre, que sonó con una antigua chicharra.- Atmosférico, eh?-

Como si hubiera estado esperando, un trueno resonnó el horizonte, seguido por un relámpago. Tony y Bruce se giraron sobresaltados, mientras que Natasha ponía un brazo rodeando su propia cintura. Steve notó que llevaba el iPhone de Clint en el bolsillo.

\- Bienvenidos a la Vilisca Axe Murder House, dijo unna voz, y Bruce dio un gritito. Porque sin ninguno de los chirridos habituales, la puerta se había abierto, y allí estaba encuadrado un anciano alto y delgado con una vela en la mano, en ropas de época, que en verdad parecía todo lo siniestro que se puede ser.- Son el grupo Drew?- prgeuntó el anciano, a lo que todos miraron a Tony, que asintió, su rostro que se había puesto serio, recuperando su humor.

\- Llámame Nancy.- dijo, entrando en la casa. Rodando los ojos al cielo, Natasha y los demás lo siguieron.

 

***************************************

 

La casa había sido mantenida, pero no renovada. Los pisos, aunque de buena madera dura, claramente necesitaban una encerada: estaban gastados hasta que las tablas estaban algo combadas y oscurecidas por los bordes. y aunque ampolletas iluminaban la casa ( anticuadas, de todos modos) se habían mantenido las antiguas lámparas de gas en las esquinas. La chimenea estaba apagada, y la casa tenía la humedad y el olor denso de los sitios mal ventilados: y el papel de las paredes, que alguna vez había sido blanco, ahora tenía un tono amarillento que daba una impresión aún más desgastada.

Sin embargo, paredes y puertas eran fuertes y recias, barnizadas y pulidas, la madera oscura tallada que debía haber sido lujosa alguna vez. Los techos altos se perdían un poco en la sombra: y el elegante parlor a la izquierda, aunque en una versión mucho más pequeña, le recordó a Tony la mansión de sus padres en Boston. Frente a ellos, una escalera subía, y el anciano, en el marco de los gastados escalones, señaló con el anticuado boater de paja que llevaba en la mano.

\- Esta es la casa en donde se cometió uno de los asesinatos más famosos del siglo XX. Ocho personas en una noche, muertas a hachazos de una mano incógnita, y el pueblo no lo ha olvidado... mi nombre es John Robinson, y los guiaré por los lugares del horror si sus nervios se los permiten...- agregó con truculencia, mirando a Nat, lo que le sacó una sonrisa a los demás. Si había alguien que seguramente no se arrugaba a la idea de la sangre, era la Black Widow.

\- Ahórrate el show, sólo queremos ver la casa.- dijo Tony, asomándose sin mucho protocolo.- De hecho, cuánto nos costaría que nos dejes las llaves y te vayas a descansar, mmm? Estos lugares húmedos no son buenos para el reuma, no es así?-

\- Tony.- dijo Bruce en voz baja, antes de adelantarse.- Esperábamos que pudiera contarnos algo más sobre el crimen...- agregó educadamente.

\- Leí en Internet que un tipo se cayó hace poco en un tour, los demandaron? - preguntó Natasha al mismo tiempo, con estudiado descuido. En el parlor, una vieja alfombra dividía la habitación entre sillas de madera acolchadas, una mecedora, una mesa con un frasco de vidrio de conserva a guisa de florero adornado con cintas desvaídas y vacío, y sobre el mantel de la chimenea, Steve se acercó a un hacha magna, el mango de madera rústica tan grueso como una lata de Red Bull.

\- Esta es...?- preguntó, su voz un poco tensa. 

\- Es el arma del crimen!- dijo el anciano, con voz retumbante, antes de señalar que lo siguieran por una puertecita. Steve miró el hacha con disgusto, pero Tony, con su mejor gesto despreciativo, tomó el borde con dos dedos, y le mostró, impreso en letras chiquitas justo debajo de la cabeza, las letras » Hecho en China».

Steve ahogó una risa, pero siguió al anciano con cara compuesta, que se había asomado a un pequeño dormitorio. Bruce emitió un sonido de sobresalto, y los otros tres se adelantaron de golpe: pero era porque, iluminadas por una lámpara solitaria, dos maniquíes infantiles, con camisones de época y capelinas, estaban acostadas en una cama baja con edredón desteñido, aunque lleno de vuelos.

\- A veces los jóvenes del pueblo o gente excéntrica de otros lados viene a hacer destrozos en la noche. Sí, el último que se cayó se lastimó, y bien merecido se lo tenía, hmn, hmn, es propiedad privada...- rezongó el anciano.

\- Entonces no estaba en el tour?- preguntó Tony, su rostro arrugado en disgusto al ver a los desagradablemente reales maniquíes.

\- No, claro que no!- el anciano parecía irritable, pero luego se giró a los maniquíes, y apartó un poco el edredón, enseñando las largas trenzas rubias de pelo plástico.

\- Dos niñas, amigas de la casa, hermanas entre ellas, tuvieron la peor de las suertes, cuando el asesino cobró sus inocentes vidas...-

\- Ina Mae y Lena Gertrude Stillinger.- recitó Steve con calma. - Ocho y doce años. Se sugiere que fueron las últimas en morir, y que Lena al menos estaba despierta y trató de luchar. La encontraron con el camisón desarreglado, sugieriendo que había sido abusada, lo que no necesitaba más comprobación en la época.- acabó, sombríamente. Los demás lo miraron con sorpresa, pero el anciano emitió un gorgorito.

\- Oh, un estudioso del tema, veo...!-

\- No, sólo...- Steve se mordió los labios. El humor había cambiado: Bruce se había cruzado de brazos, y se mordía el pulgar, y Tony, en silencio, parecía inquieto. 

Algo en el ambiente de esa habitación, en donde dos pequeñas habían sido asesinadas con brutalidad, provocaba una sensación fría y untuosa, más inquietante que triste, como debía haber sido, más de velorio que de tumba.

\- Hay una sola entrada, sin ventana... no tenían escape posible.- dijo Natasha, en voz baja. Steve la miró de costado, notando la tensión en la mano con la que apretaba el iPhone en su bolsillo.

\- Cómo está Clint?- preguntó, en un susurro, sacándola de lo que fuera que pensaba. Natasha revisó la pantalla, y le brotó una diminuta sonrisa, mostrándole a Clint que dormido, pero ya no comatoso, chupaba su almohada.

\- Asqueroso, antihigénico...- Tony, mirando por sobre el hombro de Natasha arriscó la nariz, aunque también se había aliviado.- ... complejos infantiles a camionadas, si ya decía yo que su cosa con el arco es anormal...-

\- Tony, torre de noventa pisos con tu nombre al frente. Tejados de vidrio, arrojar piedras, todo eso.- Bruce, que se había quedado atrás charlando con el anciano, se acercó a Tony.- Dice que nos deja las llaves y se larga si dejamos cerrado al irnos, y le paganos 150 dólares. Tienes eso en cash?-

\- Oh, por favor, no preguntes tonterías...- Tony sacó su billetera, en donde además de seis tarjetas distintas, y cinco billetes de cien, había un bolsillito con un puñado de billetes de diez dólares. Tony contó el dinero, manoteando pero teniendo que aceptar cuando Steve y Natasha le alargaron cada uno un billete de veinte, y Bruce sacó uno de diez.- Okay, está bien, así no gasto del Fondo Stark Para Bailarinas Exóticas Carentes de Ropa.- bufó, recogiendo el dinero y alargándoselo al anciano. Bruce, un poco inquieto por lo tardío de la hora, se ofreció a ir a dejarlo a su casa en la van : Steve también se ofreció, pero Natasha se agarró de su brazo y Tony del otro.

\- Tú eres el experto residente en la Creepy House, tú acabas el tour, Capitán Murderwiki. Bruce, si intentas fugarte con ese viejo, voy a... congelar mis donaciones a huerfanitos. Entendido?-

\- Serás hdp.- Bruce tomó las llaves, y salió acompañándo a Mr. Robinson, sosteniendo su codo en la escalinata. Cuando se fue, Tony se giró teatralmente.

\- Y eran cuatro indiecitos, y luego quedaron tres...-

\- Ya cállate, Stark.-

 

***********************

 

El detalle de las ampolletas amarillas, que recordaban a la luz de gas de la época, hacía relucir los entarimados, pero a Tony, niño criado bajo LEDs, le parecía de lo más creepy. Steve probó varias puertas, hasta encontrar la puerta del sótano a un costado del pasillo: y al bajar, entre polvo y telarañas, ya que obviamente no era parte del tour: pero el subterráneo, tan enorme como la casa, era probablemente incluso más antiguo, con cimientos encajonados en cemento y vigas duras como acero sosteniendo la casa. Después de todo, estaban en la heartland, zona de tornados, lo que normalmente era un asesino mucho más temible que tipos locos con un hacha.

\- No veo nada que parezca una pìsta por acá...- dijo Tony, cuidando de no tocar nada polvoriento mientras Steve revolvía unas maderas.

\- Las casas antiguas solían tener... ah, aquí está.- dijo Steve con satisfacción.- Miren. Clint... anduvo por aquí.-

Natasha avanzó a pesar de que no había más luz que una ampolleta solitaria enganchada en una viga, lo que hacía difícil caminar. Tony, igualmente curioso, se inclinó, pero no se acercó más, porque estaba lleno de telarañas.  
Detrás de las maderas polvorientas, en la pared, podían ver un pequeño agujero carbonizado, en donde Clint debía de haber fijado una de sus flechas cargada con la mezcla lumínica de Tony para leer en la pared. habían algunos graffitis que probablemente llevaban unas décadas, pero en la piedra de base estaban tallados los nombres de la familia constructora, los Moore: la pareja víctima.  
Junto a ellos, un pequeño símbolo casi borrado, que Clint debía haber limpiado con los dedos. bajo una mancha blanquecida, raspada.

\- Qué es eso? Un rombo...?- preguntó Tony, enfocando la luz de su Starkphone.

\- Es un...- Natasha se sentó en los talones. - Es un símbolo masón. Tiene sentido que el pater familias fuera masón, considerando esta casa.- agregó, mordiéndose la uña.

\- Pero algo más borraron aquí abajo.- dijo Steve, enderezándose.- Me acordaba que en estas casas las familias siempre grababan sus nombres al construirla, pero pensé...-

BLAM. 

El sonido un portazo los hizo saltar a los tres, pero Tony fue el primero en maldecir, guardarse el celular tras tomar una foto y subir la escalera ágilmente.- Ya volvió Brucie. Brucie! Vienes como Verdecito para dar esos portazos?- canturreó volviendo a la casa, mientras Nat miraba a Steve con curiosidad.

\- Decías?- 

\- Nada, es que siempre me pareció raro en el caso que alguien pudiera entrar tan fácilmente. En esos años, como los cerrojos no eran tan buenos, normalmente la casa... les ponían cadenas y trabas. Pensaba que quizá, si hubieran habido otros dueños anteriores, con llaves... algún pasadizo secreto, en donde pudieran tener a los niños....-

\- Steve?- la voz de Tony, desde lo alto de la escalera, era muy calmada, muy controlada.- Pueden subir, por favor?- 

\- Qué pasa? - dijo Nat, acercándose a la escalera.- Es Bruce? Averiguó...?-

\- Bruce no ha llegado.- dijo Tony, y había tensión en su voz.

\- Pero si oímos...- Natasha subió los escalones con Steve pegado a los talones, pero al llegar arriba, se detuvo.

En el salón, el hacha que había estado en el mantel de la chimenea estaba en el suelo, y a la luz amarillenta, Tony estaba un poco pálido.

\- Se cayó... la dejamos mal puesta?- dijo Steve avanzando, tomándola en su mano y dejándola de nuevo en el mantel. Tony gruñó.

\- Si tuviera costumbre de que se me cayeran las cosas la Torre ya habría volado en pedazos. No, Rogers, la dejamos perfectamente colocada. Tiene que haber alguien  
más en la casa.- dijo Tony con severidad.

\- Te estás espirituando?- dijo Steve, las manos en las caderas.

\- Rogers, te juro que...-

\- Ssh, cállense.- dijo Natasha bruscamente. Los dos se volvieron a ella.

\- Oíste algo?-

\- No, es que le están cambiando los sensores a Clint y quiero oír los latidos.- dijo ella pegando la oreja al Starkphone que no había dejado su mano.

\- Oh, por la puta. - Tony rodó los ojos.- Subimos a ver de dónde se cayó el pajarito? Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, y Bruce que no vuelve, caramba...-

\- Clint estaba investigando esta casa por algo.- dijo Steve, frotándose el nudillo del índice contra los labios.- Tiene que haber algo que le llamó la atención... Tony, no creo que sea posible, pero puedes hacer que JARVIS analice la casa en búsqueda de algún closet secreto, o algo así?-

\- JARVIS, ya oíste a Cap. Y dónde está Bruce?- Tony se puso serio, y se volvió.- Cómo que la van está detenida a una cuadra? Llámalo!-

\- Tony, lo más probable es que Bruce esté aprovechando de sonsacar al guía. A él se le dan tan bien las interrogaciones, que no parecen interrogaciones.- dijo Steve, subiendo la escalinata, cuadrada y con una ventana en el descansillo.

Natasha asintió, siguiéndolo.- Es como el chiste de Ginger Rogers y Fred Astaire. Bruce hace lo que hago yo, pero sin boobs.-

Tony movió la cabeza y siguió al risueño par escalera arriba, aunque sin poder evitar echarle una ojeada nerviosa a la puerta y al hacha de nuevo en el mantel de la chimenea, la llamada aún sonando en su bluetooth. Bruce no contestaba.

\- Oh.- dijo Steve, al llegar arriba. El pasillo, de madera oscura, conducía a dos habitaciones enfrentadas, y al fondo, otra puerta entornada. De algún modo, el anticuado visillo que colgaba en la ventana tras de ellos se le antojó siniestro a Natasha, incluso con Steve de pie a su lado y Tony detrás. 

\- El tercer piso es un ático?- dijo Steve, ya que la escalera acababa en el segundo.

\- Creo que es otro dormitorio...- dijo Tony, al que JARVIS le había enviado el mapa de la casa al teléfono.- Escalerita al fondo, la pieza ahí al frente es un parlor...-

Steve avanzó, su paso seguro y tranquilo. Natasha encontró la mirada de Tony, y a ambos le enervó notar la tensión en el otro.

\- Acá... dos de los pequeños.- dijo Steve con tristeza, abriendo la puerta a la derecha, y revelando una cama con dos muñecas realistas, los bultitos bajo las mantas muy sugestivos.- Y acá los otros dos. En esa época era muy normal que compartieras cama con tus hermanos hasta la adolescencia.- dijo, pensativo.

\- Ah, sí?- dijo Tony cn estudiada ligereza.- Qué bueno es ser hijo único.-

\- Yo era hijo único, pero compartía la cama todo el tiempo con Bucky. En mi casa no había cuarto de invitados, y habría sido malvado hacerlo dormir en el sofá en enero en New York.- dijo Steve con sencillez, entrando en la habitación del fondo y deteniéndose ante una mesa de bibelots.- Mira, lámparas de kerosene de porcelana. Mi madre tenía una que usábamos cuando no había luz: había una de latón , también, un poco como esa...- dijo, volteándose.- Hay algo raro en esta habitación? Natasha?-

\- Algo en las proporciones?- dijo Nat, observando las medidas. Se asomó a la ventana, y recorrió el borde, antes de volverse a Steve.- Es un poco alta de techo...-

\- El cambio es posterior a que se hiciera la casa, antes esto era sólo un pasillo. Lo hicieron una nursery en 1929.- dijo Tony, leyendo en el teléfono.- Una nursery? La gente siguió viviendo aquí tras lo que pasó, diablos?-

\- Era la Depresión Tony. Créeme, a la gente no le habría importado si era Auschwitz, lo importante era tener un techo.- suspiró Steve.- Durante esos años, hasta el New Deal, no tenías posibilidades de construir ni un granero...- dijo con tristeza, sus manos dejando las lamparitas de porcelana.- nat, qué diablos puede haber estado buscando Clint acá? No se me ocurre nada...-

BLAM

Tony dio un salto y se le cayó el teléfono: Natasha se giró en posición de combate. Steve se movió entre ambos y se asomó la pasillo.

\- Dónde están todos?- se oyó la voz de Bruce en el primer piso.

\- Lo mato.- suspiró Tony.

\- No se puede.- dijo Natasha sonriendo.

\- Oigan, porqué hay un hacha en el suelo?- dijo la voz de Bruce, que subía la escalera. - Casi tropiezo con ella...-

\- Pero qué diablos...- Tony bajó unos escalones, para asomarse por la baranda, y efectivamente, ahí estaba el hacha, de nuevo en el suelo al pie del mantel de la chimenea.

\- Qué pasa?- Bruce los miró a ambos, y luego a Steve, frunciendo el ceño.- Encontraron algo o...?-

\- Tiene que ser un error de ingeniería, un maldito resorte o algo así...- gruñó Tony bajando, pero Steve lo agarró de la manga.

\- Seguramente, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso. Natasha, de dónde cayó Clint?-

\- De la ventana del ático.- 

Steve dio media vuelta y subió una escalera más estrecha, de escalones abiertos, al tercer piso y tras una pausa, los demás los siguieron.

\- Te estaba llamando...- susurró Tony irritado, mientras Bruce lo seguía con mucha calma.- Estaba preocupado! Qué, le diste un baño al viejo y le cantaste una nana?-

\- Me paró la policía. Y me tomó un rato encontrar mis documentos.- dijo Bruce con parsimonia.- Este es el ático? Aquí es donde decían que se había ocultado el asesino?-

\- Tu también conocías el caso?- Steve se enderezó de donde chequeaba una silla rota y Natasha revisaba las protecciones de las ventanas. Cuando una cedió fácilmente, y Nat se asomó, se hizo un silencio.

La ventana daba a la parte de atrás de la casa, con sólo un techo inclinado bajo el dintel de menos de medio metro, al que le faltaban tejas, una rota allá abajo, en un patio de cemento. Era un milagro que Clint no se hubiera matado, en verdad.

\- No, pero interrogé a Mr. Robinson. Pensé que era lo mejor que podía hacer, ya que buscar pistas... no es lo mío... Natasha, no te ofendas, pero podrías bajarte de ahí...?-

\- Quiero ver cómo fue que pudo perder pie.- dijo Nat, que ya tenía medio cuerpo afuera de la ventana.

\- Hey, no... espera.- dijo Steve, sacándose un cordón del bolsillo.- Átate esto. No se trata de que desconfíe de tus habilidades, Nat, pero no tengo ninguna intención de tener a dos de mis Avengers en el hospital.-

\- Especialmente por caídas ridículas.- bufó Tony. Natasha le echó una mirada envenenada.

\- Y si lo hago yo?- se ofreció Bruce.

\- Seguro que te caes...-

\- Quizá no, y si me caigo, no me pasará nada.-

\- Nada excepto que linda casa histórica turística, a la puta?-

\- Sí, es verdad...- 

\- Linda casa histórica? Yo quemaría esto y pondría un Starbucks, qué diablos.-

\- Tony!-

\- Nada de Tony, esta casa es horrorosa... Nat, hay algo? Una flecha? Una bolsa vacía de Skittles? Pelo de perro, una caja de pizza...-

\- No logro entender lo que hacía aquí, excepto...- Natasha sonaba frustrada, pero entonces Steve se paró en el dintel, e inspiró.

\- No, porque no alcanzas a ver sobre las copas de esos árboles. Pero Clint sí. Se ve claramente esa antigua pista de aterrizaje, que no habían dicho que estaba abandonada?-

\- Eso dijeron...- dijo Bruce, mirando por bajo el brazo de Steve.

\- Entonces, porqué tiene luces?-preguntó Tony retóricamente, mientras los demás fijaban la vista. Era cierto: a unos cinco kilómetros, la pista de aterrizaje estaba oscura, pero en la anticuada torre de control, podían ver un reflejo azulado en los cristales del puente de observación.

\- JARVIS; quiero que escanees esa pista de aterrizaje, tienes las coordenadas? Muy bien, empieza...- dijo Tony, mientras Natasha daba media vuelta para entrar al ático, Steve le tomaba la mano, y Natasha súbitamente perdía pie. Sin la mano de Steve y la de Bruce agarrando su otro brazo, podría haber caído.

\- NAT! Qué fue...?- Tony la miró con incredulidad, pero Natasha alzó la mano y apuntó al pasillo, y todos pudieron ver su palidez.

Tony dio un grito. Bruce inspiró bruscamente y dio un paso atrás casi cayéndose él por la ventana.

En el umbral de la puerta, había algo gris, que flotaba en el espacio entre la luz de la escalera y la oscuridad del ático.

Natasha retrocedió. Tony dio un paso atrás, pegado a Bruce, balbuceando algo.

Steve dio un paso adelante.

\- Rogers...- musitó Natasha muy bajo, pero Steve sólo alargó la mano, su rostro sereno.

\- Hola? Puedo ayudarte?- dijo Steve, despacio.- Alguien te hizo daño? Nosotros no queremos hacerte daño...-

\- Es un truco de la luz. Es un holograma. Es...- balbuceó Tony, Bruce asintiendo a su lado enérgicamente, las manos de Tony crispadas en el brazo de Bruce que lo rodeaba. Natasha, detrás de ellos, había apartado la mirada, y apretaba en una mano el Starkphone, y en el otro, un manojo de cuentas rusas.

\- Nos puedes ayudar? Hay niños desaparecidos...- susurró Steve, arrodillándose. Los otros tres miraron en fascinado horror cuando Steve inclinó la cabeza como para oír mejor, y tras un momento, la desvaída mancha blanquecina se desvaneció, dejando a Steve allí de rodillas, silencioso y quieto.

\- Steve...?- susurró al fin Bruce, su voz extremadamente tenue.- Steve, háblanos.-

\- Steve parpadeó, como si despertara de un trance, pero sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas: despacio, se persignó.

\- Pobrecita.- musitó, levantándose, para luego volverse y ver a los demás pálidos, mirándolo fijo, y con la mandíbulas en el piso.- Qué les pasa?-

\- Que-qué-qué... ROGERS!- explotó Tony, saliendo de su inmovilidad y soltándose de Bruce con un manotón.- Qué- qué... what the fucking fuck in the fucking name... WAS THAT A FUCKING GHOST?-

Steve parpadeó, muy tranquilo, rascándose el mentón.- Bueno, eso parecía.-

\- Rogers...- Natasha se movió, yendo a revisar la pared, palpando, tocando, mientras Tony giraba sobre sí mismo espamódicamente, agitando los brazos.

\- Holograma, o nos drogaron, o es algún tipo de... de...-

\- Por casualidad no sientes ganas de ir por un hacha o algo así y empezar a partirnos en pedacitos, no?- preguntó Bruce con mucha calma, a lo que Natasha y Tony lo miraron con indignación, pero Bruce sólo alzó las manos defensivamente.- Sólo chequeando! Antes me encantaban las películas de terror!-

\- Antes?-

\- Antes que mi vida fuera el remake de «The Fly».-

\- No sientos más ganas de dar hachazos que lo normal, no.- dijo Steve, una sonrisa en su rostro. Tony, que revisaba la pared con Natasha, se cruzó de brazos, se frotó el pelo, se dio palmadas en los muslos.

\- No, joder. Me niego a creerlo. me niego! Los fantasmas no existen, es una idiotez, nos estamos dejando asustar como mocosos, todo el mundo sabe que los fantasmas no existen, Bruce apóyame, joder! Que el mocoso de Brooklyn sin educación se lo crea, vaya y pase, pero tú tienes un PH. D...-

\- El mocoso de Brooklyn sin educación es el único que no está asustado.- dijo Natasha, una sonrisa extraña a pesar de que seguía pálida, Steve haciendo una mini reverencia.

Bruce se quitó los lentes, los limpió con manos que temblaban un poco, y se lo caló de nuevo.- La existencia de fantasmas es tan ubicua en todas las culturas, que en verdad excepto el no poder replicarlos en laboratorio concluyentemente, es sumamente difícil sólo descartar...-

\- Miren, no tiene en realidad ninguna importancia. Lo importante es que ahora sabemos cómo se cayó Clint. Casi me caigo yo.- dijo Natasha, su voz práctica, aunque le temblaba un poco. - Se giró, vio ... esa cosa..., y perdió pie, y quién puede culparlo...-

\- Yo quiero saber porqué estamos todavía aquí!- gruñó Tony, dando un pisotón.- me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir!-

\- Yo te protegeré de los espíritus malvados, tengo unas cuentas benditas que me regalaron en Cambodia...- murmuró Bruce, palmoteándole el hombro. 

\- Ya vimos todo lo que había para ver, vamos a chequear ese campo de aterrizaje.- dijo Steve amablemente. - vamos, Tony, baja...- dijo, haciéndose a un lado para cruzar la puerta.

Nadie más se movió.

\- Oh, por Dios, superhéroes y todo...- Steve movió la cabeza y encabezó el descenso, el resto en apretada fila detrás, y sólo se detuvo brevemente al llegar al primer piso.

El hacha estaba apoyada al pie de las escaleras.

Natasha súbitamente pasó por debajo del brazo de Steve, aferró el hacha, la tiró por la puerta al sótano, cerró la puerta, corrió el cerrojo y soltó una exclamación en ruso.

\- Oh... okay. Eso pasó?- Steve parpadeó, las manos en la cintura.

\- Supersticiosa, mucho?- comentó Bruce.

\- Acabamos de ver un reputo FANTASMA! Y esa hacha sale a PASEAR?!- ladró Tony.- Porqué soy el único que parece tener una reacción normal, honesta, coherente, con sentido CUANDO algo que contraviene todas las reglas de la FÍSICA...!!-

Bruce usó ambos índices para apuntarse a sí mismo.

\- Eso... eso... MURIÓ EL SIGLO PASADO, no debería, no ES POSIBLE que esté aquí...!!-

Steve, que abría la puerta, saludó.

Natasha habló al pasar casi en su cara.- Si dices que esa niñita no puede estar aquí después del horror que le pasó, te mutilo, Stark.-

Tony alzó las manos en impotencia: luego, dándose cuenta que lo dejaban atrás, salió a escape detrás de Natasha, cerrando la puerta de un golpe que resonó en toda la casa vacía.  
*************


End file.
